


Christmas 2152

by sharpiescanfly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiescanfly/pseuds/sharpiescanfly
Summary: Just a little thing I put together quick for Christmas. (shrugemoji)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 16





	1. Clarke

By her count, it was December 24th. Well, given the time, it might have been December 25th already. It was hard to tell, though, considering how long ago the sun had sunk below the line of the horizon. Even so, Clarke had found herself returning to the edge of the trees, just close enough to see the dim lights of what was now known as Arkadia.

Christmas had been celebrated on the Ark, though from the stories that had been passed down, it didn’t seem like it had remained quite the grand celebration it once had been. Still, spending the day with her mom, her dad… The memory brought the ghost of a smile to the blonde’s lips. Well, blonde until recently. Clarke had found some berries in the forest and used them to color her hair in hopes that no one would recognize her. She thought that if maybe no one would recognize her, it would be safe for her to sit here for a little bit longer. After all, it was Christmas, and Clarke missed her family, her friends… Everyone she had left to protect. Images of her mother, of Bellamy, of the others who had been forced to survive down here at her side. 

The wind was bitter and cold, blowing a freezing air from the north. It was almost as harsh as Azgeda themselves. Clarke shivered despite the furs she wore draped around her shoulders. She couldn’t help but to wonder if they were celebrating Christmas down there, in Arkadia. She wondered if her mother was happy. She wondered if Bellamy was able to smile, or if the burden of Mount Weather still weighed him down just as much as it did her.

With a soft sigh, Clarke glanced up at the dark sky. There was practically no moon. Not that Clarke would have been able to see it anyway through the clouds. As her blue eyes focused on the sky, her mind drifting to what it might have been like to spend the holiday – however simple and humble it may have been down here on the ground – with Bellamy. Seeing the lights dancing in his eyes after a warm embrace… She could almost see the grin on his face at a gift of a freshly polished rifle. The picture in her head brought a smile to Clarke’s lips. It was almost enough to bring her back to Arkadia, back home. The blonde took several steps towards the gate, just enough to pass the tree line. Enough to be seen if any of the guards had a keen eye in this lightless night. 

Stopping, Clarke sighed again. It wasn’t a good idea. No matter how badly she missed Bellamy, or her mother, returning would only cause more problems for everyone. She was Wanheda now, and if she returned home, everyone sheltering her would become a target. 

Once more, she looked up at the sky. As her blue eyes reached the heavens, a soft snow began to fall. The corner of Clarke’s mouth twitched upwards for a brief moment. Something in her gut told her it was December 25th now, Christmas Day. The face that floated in her mind the most? Bellamy Blake. Clarke had never expected to miss someone more than she missed her mother, but here she was, missing him and the companionship he always supported her with. That, more than anything else, made it difficult to live out here in the wild on her own. Letting her gaze drift down to the faint glow of Arkadia, Clarke smiled wistfully.

“Merry Christmas, Bellamy,” she whispered into the icy wind.


	2. Bellamy

Everyone was celebrating. After all, it was Christmas. Bellamy had tried to join in the festivities, but his heart was heavy. Somewhere out there, Clarke was alone, bearing a weight she didn’t need to shoulder by herself. He should have been out there with her. Without realizing it, his gaze had focused on the gates, as if she might return just because he willed it to happen.

Someone called his name, and Bellamy was brought back to the celebration, forcing a quick, lop-sided smile onto his face. He hoisted his half-filled glass into the air, cheering with the others. At least they were having a good time. Maybe the guilt he felt in his heart was worth it for their smiles, their comfort, their ability to have this celebration. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be able to rid himself of the guilt that weighed down on his heart so often. 

A soft sigh slipped from his lips, and Bellamy excused himself from the revelries with one more forced smile that managed to fool almost everyone. Even those closest, who weren’t fooled by the smile, knew he needed the time alone, though, and didn’t try to stop him. When he needed them, he knew they would be there. Grabbing his rifle, Bellamy made his way to the guard post, relieving the guard who was there, sending him inside to enjoy the festivities with the others. Leaning the rifle against the rail, Bellamy gazed out at the dark world outside the walls. 

The brunette couldn’t help but to wonder where Clarke was right then. Wherever she was, he hoped she wasn’t alone; he hoped she was celebrating the holiday in her own way – if she even remembered it was Christmas at all, that is. Pressing the heels of his hands against the cold metal of the rail, he leaned against it, eyes peering into the darkness as the bitter wind bit at his cheeks. Out at the tree line, he could have sworn he’d seen something moving in the darkness. After a moment, though, the movement stopped. Maybe it was all in his head. Wishful thinking or something like that, desperately begging the universe to bring Clarke back to Arkadia. Again, he sighed, thinking about the one person who deserved to be here celebrating the most, and the only one who wasn’t.

Bellamy would have been lying if he’d said he didn’t miss Clarke. He missed the way they’d grown to support one another. He felt pretty sure that… he needed her. All he could do right now, though, was to watch for her, to hope she was alive and safe. And happy. Even if it wasn’t with him.

Glancing up at the moonless sky, Bellamy spotted the first few flakes of snow. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards for a brief moment. Something in his gut told him it was December 25th by now, Christmas Day. The one face he couldn’t get off his mind? Clarke Griffin. Maybe his family hadn’t been one for Christmas gifts back on the Ark, but if there was one thing he would have asked for this year, it was Clarke back home. At least he still had his sister. She was probably waiting for him back down there, drinking the night away with everyone else. Not to mention Miller, and Monty, and Jasper, and Gina and… everyone. And yet, Bellamy couldn’t help but to wonder if Clarke was out there, somewhere, looking up at the same moonless sky he was, right now. Slowly, his eyes followed the snow until he was gazing out at the trees beyond the wall of their safe little home here on Earth.

“Merry Christmas, Clarke,” he breathed, letting the icy wind sweep his words away.


End file.
